memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Die Abenteuer des Raumschiff Enterprise
Star Trek: Die Abenteuer des Raumschiff Enterprise (engl.: Star Trek: The Animated Series; ursprüngl.: The Animated Adventures of Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek, dt. auch: Die Enterprise (ZDF) & Star Trek Classic Zeichentrick (CIC-Kaufvideo), Abkürzung: TAS) wurde von 1973 bis 1974 produziert. thumb|Der Schriftzug der Serie [[Datei:Enterprise 2270.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise]] [[Datei:Animated Crew.jpg|thumb|Die Crew der USS Enterprise]] Allgemeines Vorspann ZDF-Version (Sprecher: Joachim Cadenbach): Das Weltall, Grenze zum Unendlichen. Raumschiff Enterprise auf 5-Jahres-Patrouille. Erhofftes Ergebnis: Entdeckung noch fernerer Welten und neuen Lebens im Raum. Die Enterprise auf dem Weg in das Unvorstellbare. CIC/CBS DVD-Version (Sprecher: Fabian von Klitzing): Der Weltraum, unendliche Weiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer des Raumschiffs Enterprise, das mit seiner Besatzung fünf Jahre lang unterwegs ist, um neue Welten zu erforschen, neues Leben und neue Zivilisationen. Viele Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt, dringt die Enterprise in Galaxien vor, die nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat. Der Vorspann ist im Original der von William Shatner gesprochene Vorspann aus TOS. Zum Vergleich der deutschen Übersetzung siehe hier. Titelmelodie und Musik wurden von Yvette Blais und Jeff Michael komponiert. Eine Liste der in der deutschen Version eingeblendeten Episodentitel findet sich im Credit-Archiv. Hauptcharaktere und Sprecher Hintergrundinformationen Entstehungsgeschichte Bereits während der Produktions der Dritten Staffel der Originalserie trat Filmation in Kontakt mit NBC um über die Produktion einer Zeichentrickserie zu verhandeln. NBC schlug vor jede Folge sollte ein Story-Segment und lehrreiches Segment beinhalten. Es sollte einen Fokus auf die Bildung der jüngeren Zuschauer geben. Filmation hingegen wollte eher die Originalserie als Cartoon fortsetzen. Das ursprüngliche Konzept sah vor, dass die Handlung auf einem Ausbildungsschiff namens [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]] spielen sollte, welches an der Seite der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] Abenteuer besteht. An Bord des Schiffes sollten Jugendliche auf ihre Karriere als Weltraumwissenschaftler vorbereitet werden. Jedem Mitglied der Enterprise-Crew sollte ein Schützling zur Seite gestellt werden: * Spock sollte ein junger vulkanier namens Steve zur Seite stehen. * McCoy sollte Bob betreuen, einen jungen afrikanischer Abstammung. * Sulus Protegé sollte ein chinesischer Junge namens Stick sein. * Chekovs Schüler sollte Chris heißen. * Uhura sollte ein schwarzes Mädchen betreuen. Weiter sollte es niedliche außerirdische Kreaturen geben welche Ten-Ten, Stormy und Pluth hießen. Viele dieser Pläne verliefen sich in den laufenden Jahren im Sand wurden aber später in der Filmation-Produktion Space Academy teilweise realisiert unabhängig von Star Trek.[http://trek.fm/saturday-morning-trek/7 Saturday Morning Trek 7]: Ein Interview mit Andy Mangels Gegen Ende des Jahres 1972 hatte die Originalserie durch Syndication in den USA bereits hohen Kultstatus erlangt. Daraufhin traten die Gründer von Filmation Associates Lou Scheimer und Norm Prescott an Gene Roddenberry heran, um die Rechte für die Produktion einer Zeichentrickversion der Serie zu erwerben. Zuvor hatten verschieden andere Animationsfirmen über die Produktion einer solchen Serie nachgedacht, Scheimer und Prescott konnten Gene Roddenberry jedoch für sich gewinnen, da sie ihm versprachen, das beste Kreativteam für die Produktion zusammenzustellen, und versicherten, die Show würde der Originalserie in Qualität der Storys und der Charaktere sowie dem Look und dem Feeling bis hin zu Uniformen und Requisiten in nichts nachstehen. Roddenberry zögerte zunächst und bestand darauf, die kreative Kontrolle über die Serie zu behalten sowie D.C. Fontana als Story Editor (wie in der Originalserie) und zusätzlich als Produzent zu engagieren. Unter diesen Bedingungen bekam Filmation die Rechte und verkaufte sie als Endprodukt an NBC. Obwohl Filmation im Konzept der Serie eine erwachsene Zielgruppe anvisiert hatte, sah NBC die Serie für ihr Kinderprogramm vor und gab ihr einen Sendeplatz am Samstagmorgen, an welchem typischerweise das amerikanische Kinderprogramm stattfindet. Man versuchte trotz allem, den Erwartungen der Fans gerecht zu werden und die bekannten Charaktere so nah wie möglich am Original zu platzieren. Viele der Originalschauspieler sollten ihre Rollen in Form der Stimmenaufnahmen ihrer animierten Charaktere wieder aufnehmen. Um jedoch die Produktionskosten so gering wie möglich zu halten, hatten die Verantwortlichen bei Filmation zunächst nur William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley und James Doohan engagiert. George Takei, Walter Koenig und Nichelle Nichols waren zunächst nicht eingeplant. Als Leonard Nimoy davon hörte, sagte er, er würde es ohne Takei und Nichols nicht machen, denn die beiden von ihnen gespielten Charaktere seien zu wichtig für die Serie gewesen. Also engagierte man lieber die beiden, statt zusätzlich auch noch auf die Originalstimme eines so wichtigen Charakters wie Spock zu verzichten. Walter Koenig jedoch blieb zunächst weiterhin außen vor. Stimmtalent James Doohan war dazu auserkoren, dem neu eingeführten Crewmitglied Arex sowie den meisten der männlichen Gastcharaktere seine Stimme zu leihen. Für den neuen weiblichen Kommunikationsoffizier Lieutenant M'ress, Schwester Chapel und viele der weiblichen Gastcharaktere engagierte man Roddenberry-Gattin Majel Barrett. Im Verlaufe der Produktion konnte man auch einige Schauspieler der Originalserie verpflichten, um ihre Rollen in animierter Form fortzuführen, darunter Roger C. Carmel (Harry Mudd), Stanley Adams (Cyrano Jones) und Mark Lenard (Sarek). Im Juni 1973 begann dann die Produktion der neuen Serie. Der gegen Ende Mai 1973 ausgehandelte ursprüngliche Vertrag mit NBC enthielt nur die Lieferung der ersten 16 Episoden. Diese sollten für eine Erstausstrahlung schon im September desselben Jahres vorgesehen sein. Filmation hatte also acht Stunden Animation innerhalb eines halben Jahres abzuliefern, was die Produktion ungemein erschwerte (zum Vergleich: Firmen wie Walt Disney produzierten zu jener Zeit etwa zwei Stunden fertiger Animation innerhalb von zwei Jahren). Die hoch angesetzten Standards an Qualität und Authentizität trieben die Produktionskosten auf etwa 75.000 US-Dollar pro halbstündiger Episode. Damit war TAS eine der kostspieligsten Zeichentrickserien ihrer Zeit. Die Animationen wurden im damals für das Fernsehen üblichen ‚limited animation‘ Verfahren erstellt, was etwa zwei bis sechs unterschiedliche Bilder pro Sekunde bedeutete. Im Gegensatz dazu bediente sich die für das Kino gebräuchliche ‚full animation‘ bis zu 24 unterschiedlichen Bildern pro Sekunde. Zudem animierte man nur die sich bewegenden Teile eines Charakters und ließ den Rest des Körpers still. Die Bewegung einer Gruppe zum Beispiel wurde oft nur aus der Ferne gezeigt, die Körper schwarz gehalten, um sich Detailanimationen der Bewegung zu ersparen. Von Zeit zu Zeit kam es auf Grund von Engpässen im Terminplan vor, dass einige der Schauspieler ihre Dialoge allein ohne die Mitwirkung der anderen Kollegen aufnehmen mussten, was insbesondere DeForest Kelley sehr missfiel. Als Bill Shatner sich auf Theatertournee befand, musste er seine Sätze zum Teil sogar in anderen Städten der USA aufnehmen und das Band dann an Filmation schicken. Dies blieb jedoch die Ausnahme, die meisten der Episoden wurden von den Darstellern gemeinsam in einem Studio in der Nähe Hollywoods aufgezeichnet. Die Zeichentrickserie hatte einen klaren Vorteil gegenüber der Realserie: Nun konnten verschiedenste Aliens, Landschaften und Anomalien kreiert werden, welche für TOS unmöglich gewesen wären. Leider jedoch schlichen sich auf Grund der knappen Zeitspanne relativ viele ‚Flüchtigkeitsfehler‘ in die Animation ein (siehe jeweils unter „Animationsfehler“ in den einzelnen Episodenbeschreibungen). Kanonität Einige Jahre nach der Ausstrahlung und zu Beginn der Produktion von instruierte Gene Roddenberry Paramount, die Serie als nicht-canon anzusehen und bei Storyentwicklungen außen vor zu lassen. Roddenberry war über das endgültige Resultat der Serie nicht besonders erfreut gewesen. In einem Interview berichtete er einmal, er hätte die Produktion nur wegen des Geldes erlaubt. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es später eine weitere Realserie geben würde, hätte er sie vermutlich gar nicht erlaubt. Immerhin gilt die Episode als quasi-canon. Die Serie kann aber aus guten Gründen nicht aus dem Star-Trek-Universum ausradiert werden, denn zum einen stammen viele der Episoden aus der Feder von Autoren der Originalserie. Zum anderen finden sich viele Ersterscheinungen von Dingen, Personen oder Schiffen in den Folgeserien wieder. Dazu gehören unter anderem: * Die Idee des Holodecks ( , wurde bestätigt in TNG). * Captain Kirks Zweitname „Tiberius“ ( , wurde bestätigt in ). * Die zweite Tür auf der Brücke der Enterprise. * Die katzenartige Spezies von M'Ress, wurde bestätigt in . * Der Sehlat ( , wurde bestätigt in ). * Grayson, der Nachname von Spocks Mutter Amanda ( , wurde bestätigt in ). * Das Vorhandensein mehrerer Transporterräume ( ). * Das Design der Antares (NCC-501) wurde beinahe 1:1 aus übernommen. * Eine Szene des elften Filmes wurde näherungsweise aus übernommen. Insbesondere die Serien DS9 und ENT beziehen sich mehr oder minder direkt auf die Serie. Für die DVD-Veröffentlichung wurde die Serie von Paramount Pictures allerdings wieder in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen. Auszeichnungen/Kritiken Für die Folge bekam die Serie 1974 einen Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Beste Kinderserie“. Nach 22 Folgen wurde die Serie abgesetzt, obwohl sie in der Gunst der Kritiker ganz oben rangierte. Die Los Angeles Times z.B. schrieb (übersetzt aus dem Englischen): NBCs neue Star-Trek-Zeichentrickserie ist in dem Samstagmorgen-Kinder-Ghetto so fehl am Platze wie ein Mercedes in einem Seifenkistenrennen. Lassen Sie sich nicht davon täuschen, dass es sich um eine Zeichentrickserie handelt… sie ist faszinierende Kost, die mit all dem Einfallsreichtum, intellektuellem Leuchtfeuer und literarischem Grad produziert wurde, der Gene Roddenberrys berühmtes altes Science-Fiction-Epos das meist gesehene Programm der Fernsehgeschichte, insbesondere in intellektuellen Kreisen, gemacht hat. NBC täte gut daran, sich zu überlegen, sie auf einen Sendeplatz in der Prime-Time zu platzieren… TAS in Deutschland thumb|Schriftzug der Serie in der ZDF-Version thumb|Schriftzug der Serie in der CIC-Video-Version 1976 wurden 18 der 22 Folgen für das ZDF-Kinderprogramm synchronisiert und von 22 auf 12-15 Minuten Länge verstümmelt. Die Bearbeitung übernahm die Deutsche Synchron KG Karlheinz Brunnemann. Das Dialogbuch stammte von Michael Miller, Synchronregie übernahm Karlheinz Brunnemann. Den Figuren wurde eine derart flapsige Ausdrucksweise anheim gelegt, dass der heutige Star-Trek-Fan die Episoden lediglich als Parodie der Originalserie ansehen kann. Durch Schnitt und Dialogbuch änderte sich auch oft der Inhalt der einzelnen Folgen. Über den Sinn dieses Vorgehens kann heute nur spekuliert werden: So war die Serie für das Kinderprogramm gedacht, dem widerspricht jedoch die teilweise nicht kindgerechte Wortwahl des Dialogbuchs. Am Ende einer jeden Folge wurde gereimt, abwechselnd waren Kirk, Scotty oder Spock an der Reihe, das Erlebte in einem flotten Zwei- oder Vierzeiler zu resümieren. Regelmäßig schloss die Episode dann mit dem Gelächter der Crew. Von vulkanischer Emotionslosigkeit war bei Spock nichts zu spüren, er war der munterste und scherzhafteste Charakter der ganzen Crew, wodurch ein Teil des Sinns der Originalserie verloren geht. Uhura bekam von ihrem Captain außerdem den Spitznamen „Madame Petticoat“ verpasst, obwohl ihr eng anliegender Minirock kaum etwas mit dem bauschigen Kleidungsstück aus den 1960er Jahren gemein hatte. 1994 wurde die Firma Synchron 80 von CIC mit einer neuen Synchronisation beauftragt, und alle Folgen wurden ungeschnitten auf VHS-Kaufkassette veröffentlicht. Im TV liefen bis zur letzten Ausstrahlung des Senders Anixe im Jahr 2010 die ZDF-Folgen; dies zumeist in Form von zusammengeschnittenen Doppelepisoden, um auf eine Spieldauer von 25 Minuten zu kommen. Erst im September 2016 erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung der CIC-Synchronfassung auf Tele 5. Für die ZDF-Synchronisation nahm man andere als die gewohnten Stimmen der Hauptdarsteller. Für die Neusynchronisation verpflichtete man glücklicherweise wieder die bekannten Sprecher der Originalserie, Dialogbuch und -regie übernahm hier Kurt E. Ludwig. thumb|Der Schriftzug der Serie auf DVD. In der DVD-Veröffentlichung von 2006 hat man die Synchronfassung der Firma Synchron 80 von CIC übernommen und, wie bei den VHS-Videos auch, alle Episoden in voller Länge mit zahlreichem Bonusmaterial (Text- und Audiokommentare, Making of oder eine Storyboardgalerie) auf die Scheiben gepresst. Veröffentlichungen }} Am 7. Dezember 2006 erschien die deutsche Version der Star Trek-Zeichentrickserie auch endlich auf dem deutschen Markt. Sie enthält beide Staffeln der Serie in einer 4er-DVD-Edition-Box. Mit dieser DVD-Collection ist die DVD-Produktgruppe der Star Trek-Serien komplett. Das Design der Box ähnelt sehr den DVD-Box Sets der originalen Star Trek Serie, die schon seit 2004 erhältlich sind. Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Externe Links * ca:Star Trek: La sèrie animada zh-cn:星际旅行：动画系列 bg:Стар Трек: Анимационният сериал cs:Star Trek: Animovaná série en:Star Trek: The Animated Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Animacia Serio es:Star Trek: The Animated Series fr:Star Trek: The Animated Series it:Star Trek: Serie Animata ja:まんが宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Animated Series pl:Star Trek: Animowana Seria pt:Star Trek: The Animated Series ro:Star Trek: Seria animată ru:Звёздный путь: Анимационный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Анимирана серија sv:Star Trek: Den animerade serien uk:Зоряний шлях: Анімаційний серіал Kategorie:TAS T